I'm In Love With A Host?
by TwoFrozenHearts
Summary: Ellie and Victoria made a wish that their favorite characters from their favorite show were real, and it came true! The next day Ellie and Victoria found six incredibly handsome men, and one super cute girl, had enrolled in their school! In a Dating Game style story, Ellie falls in love with one of the members of your choice and is set on an amazing journey with her first love!


**Hi everyone! This is an AU of OHSHC! It's been a while since I've been on here, but I'm glad to be back!**

 **I plan to have this as a Dating Game layout! So there will be an introduction to the characters, then I can take requests on what characters everyone would like to follow and make separate stories on who you would like to follow!**

 **Please leave a comment with your feedback!**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Host Club Is In My Class?**

"Ellie, look how cute this shirt is!" My best friend, Victoria, held up an Ouran Highschool Host Club shirt to me, "I just wish they were real."

Victoria and I are shopping for new school clothes today, we've been in school for about a week and it's our senior year. Victoria's always dreamed of finding the perfect guy for her senior year and decided they would have a perfect year together, but the only problem is that she's missing her perfect boy. So, today we're shopping for cute clothes, something that will "reel them in" as she says.

I sat admiring the beautiful men and one girl on the shirt, "I wish they were real too! Too bad they're anime characters, I think Kyoya would be perfect for you!"

She laughed, "I know right? If only." Victoria had always gone for the more analytic cool type, even though that's the complete opposite of her. Victoria put down the shirt and sighed, "C'mon let's get some food and sit by the fountain."

We left the clothing store and decided on getting some Japanese food to share. As we sat down at our table next to the fountain Victoria stared at her change.

"Hey," I said to her. "Why don't we make a wish? We'll both wish that all of the Ouran Highschool Host Club guys are real, and maybe they'll show up at our school tomorrow." I suggested jokingly.

Victoria's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face. "Are you serious? OH MY GOSH! Ellie! Let's do it!"

"Woah, woah, calm down! I was just joking!"

"No!" Victoria couldn't contain her excitement, "We have to try, I know throwing a coin into a fountain and making a wish is for kids, but it might be fun, and it would be even better if our wish came true."

I laughed at her excitement and agreed it would be fun and pretty amazing if our wish actually came true. Victoria and I turned our backs to the fountain, closed our eyes, made the wish that the boys and one girl of the Ouran Highschool Host Club were real and went to our school, and threw our coins. When we threw them in we immediately turned around to see our coins land. Victoria missed the fountain and I threw mine right in the center of the fountain.

"Wow I suck at throwing coins." Victoria and I laughed and turned back to our food. "Do you think your wish will come true?"

"Oh, definitely." I said in my most sarcastic voice which made Victoria laugh and steal a bite of my food.

I watched Victoria eat her food and smile to herself and thought of how crazy it would be if they really did show up tomorrow at our school. I shrugged off the thought and kept eating.

The next day at school

I walked into school and met Victoria at our usual meeting spot next to the main entrance doors. I've been hearing a lot of gossip about seven new exchange students coming to our school today. I wondered what class they would be in our what they looked like. As I sat wondering what they would be like my mind drifted off to school and what would be going on in class. I have two tests today that I've studied for so I'm sure I'll do good.

"Good morning, miss." Someone said from behind me.

I turned around to see a beautiful man standing in front of me. I stood there flabbergasted, I had no idea what to say! He's gorgeous! What could he possibly want from me? I stumbled on my words as I searched for a reply, "G-good morning."

He gave a simple smile and asked, "Where can I find the main office?"

"OH!" I shouted and startled him, I realized he just needed some help getting around. I blushed at my thoughts of him talking to me for another reason. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I had a lot of coffee this morning and I guess I'm just really excited." Now I was just throwing up words and lies, I hate coffee. I looked up at his expectant face and cleared my throat. "Um, you go in the front doors, go down the corridor and make a left. You'll see the main office door and someone will help you." I said very calmly.

"Thank you." He said with a sweet smile on his face then took his leave.

What the hell was that? Did I really just make myself sound like a coffee addict in front of an insanely handsome new student? I turned around and began to bang my head against the wall. "What is wrong with me?" It was then that I could see it, he would be in my class, he would look at me as the crazy coffee girl, and he would tell everyone, then I really wouldn't get a boyfriend and continue on as the weird girl in class. Being awkward and goofy together is enough, but a coffee addict on top of that? Great.

Victoria tapped my shoulder and I turned around. "Hey you okay?" She asked half laughing and half concerned. "What's with that red mark on your forehead?"

"Oh, you know," I shrugged, "Just the usual banginf my head against the wall because I can't see to be able to talk to people normally."

"So, the usual?" She said jokingly as she walked inside.

I followed her in and we headed to our first period. "Yeah, I guess so."

Right when we walked in we saw seven gorgeous men at the teacher's desk. Victoria and I froze in our place and stared at them. We both simultaneously looked at each other and had to cover our mouth. Victoria was ready to scream so I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of class.

"ELLIE!" She screamed. "Do you KNOW what this MEANS!?" She bent down and took a couple of breaths. "It means… That your wish came true.. and they're in our classroom. Right. Now."

"I'm sure it's just a couple of exchange students, I bet they're not even that cute." Ellie shrugged it off, took a deep breath and walked back inside.

One of the seven gorgeous men was lounging in my seat. I froze and Victoria hit me in the arm and pushed me forward. When I finally reached the guy in my seat I stood staring at his beautiful features. He looked up and looked me in the eye and I looked away, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh, I'm sorry. this must be your seat." He said in a very feminine voice, it was then I realized that he was a girl, and I was just checking her out.

She got up to move and I quickly said, "Oh, no it's fine! If you don't have a seat yet you can have mine." I said as convincingly as I could while trying to keep my cool and hide the fact I was nervous and I could feel my face uncontrollably burning.

"Well, thank you!" She said politely with a sweet smile and sat back down.

"N-No problem!" I smiled back and slowly backed away from my desk. I turned quickly on my heel and almost ran to Victoria's desk.

Victoria was staring at the group of men standing by the teacher's desk and sighed. "Wow, they're real and they're in our class." She rested her head on her hand and said, "They're beautiful. How will I ever concentrate now?"

"I was just checking out the girl in my seat. I thought she was a guy. A very feminine guy. But she's just a really pretty girl with short hair and boys clothes." I said staring at the floor, " I'm really confused."

Just then, the teacher walked up to us and told us the news of seven new exchange students that would be in our first period class and asked if we would be able to show them around. We nervously agreed to show them around school and to the rest of their classrooms during the day. Victoria and I walked up to them and introduced ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Ellie, it's nice to meet you all and I hope you like it here." I said quickly looking at each of them then out the window. "We'll be showing you around after class."

Victoria shyly said, "Me too."

I grabbed Victoria's arm to turn around and head to our desks when suddenly one of the guys from the group with incredibly blonde hair and almost purple eyes grabbed my hand. I turned around in shock, meeting his eyes as I felt my face going red. He gave me a radiant smile and said, "Thank you, Ellie. I look forward to it." He held my hand up, leaned down, and kissed my hand.

I quickly pulled my hand away and turned on my heels to sit down. My face was burning and I couldn't hear anything except my own heartbeat in my ears. Victoria nudged me but I buried my face in my heads from embarrassment. How on earth was I supposed to respond to that? No one is that polite around here, especially a teenage boy, and he's that good looking? This can't be real, I'm about to wake up in my bed, and this will all have been one insane dream. It's just a dream, so I mean, i might as well have some fun with it, right?

Apparently, Victoria was thinking the same thing, because at that moment she stood up and said, "Ellie, this is all a dream, and I'm about to wake up. Before I wake up, I'm going to go kiss one of those extremely attractive guys over there. Wish me luck." She turned around with determined eyes and set for the group of new exchange students that were asked to stand in the back and wait to be assigned a seat.

"Woah, Victoria. No. No, stop, seriously. This is a dream!" I tried to shout at her and grab her arm, but I missed and fell out of my seat instead. When I looked up I made eye contact with the guy who kissed my hand. He looked concerned and began to move my way when Victoria blocked his path.

"Oh no…" I looked around the classroom to see how many witnesses there would be. Half of the classroom was already full and more students were coming in.

Victoria looked the boy in the eyes, grabbed his collar to pull him down, and kissed him.


End file.
